


Bridges and Towers

by DawningStar



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawningStar/pseuds/DawningStar
Summary: Tsunade-sama says, “About Hatake,” and Tenzō’s attention comes to an immediate sharp focus.





	Bridges and Towers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Bridge to Span the Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388148) by [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate). 
  * Inspired by [Wolf and Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833563) by [DawningStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawningStar/pseuds/DawningStar). 



“Right, that’s the end of the briefing.” Tsunade-sama folds her hands on her desk over the stack of paperwork. 

ANBU captains meet with the Hokage on a regular basis to discuss missions and personnel assignments. This particular meeting has gone about as expected in the tense buildup to war conditions. 

Tenzō, wearing his Cat mask, spares a look across to Crow. The new intel gives them a great deal of work to do together. 

Then Tsunade-sama says, “About Hatake,” and Tenzō’s attention comes to an immediate sharp focus. He tries not to show an actual twitch, although the entire room knows at least part of his complicated history with Wolf-senpai. 

“I notice you’ve forced the brat to admit to me that no one in Konoha believes him when he claims to be fine.” Tsunade-sama leans on her desk, expression sardonic. “Nice work.” Her tone is dry but affectionate, more so than Tenzō would have expected here out of public sight. 

The Hokage must put the needs of the village above the needs of any individual shinobi. Tenzō had worried for months that in Kakashi-senpai’s case this would mean letting him and his perpetual chakra drain of an eye go to war to die fighting like he’d seemed to want. 

Kakashi-senpai had claimed, finally, this week, that the chakra drain was fixed, at least well enough not to kill him. His students believed the same. Tenzō had maintained some skepticism until after their spar, but Kakashi-senpai really is much more capable of extended battle than he was before. 

Tsunade-sama glances around at her ANBU captains, all masked, all known to the Hokage. “For the record, then. Hatake finally cooperated with medical personnel long enough to find a workaround for his issue. I’ve learned how little his idea of _fine_ can mean the same as you, but the stubborn fool won’t be dying of chakra drain on my watch.” 

Hawk is a statue of complete stillness. Every other captain in the room shifts posture, a subtle wave of relief as shinobi who never show anything feel the weight on their shoulders lighten. 

Tsunade-sama continues, voice brisk, “The details are classified, and I know all of you understand the need to keep this a secret from the enemy. However, you have my permission to confirm to any concerned subordinates that he’s not dying.” 

Her smile looks sharp enough to perform surgery with. “Go right on ignoring him if he claims not to need medical attention after a battle, though.” She snorts. “Anyone who’s dealt with the brat deserves a drink. I’m sorry I can’t buy enough for every one of you.” 

No one looks at Tenzō, but he’s an experienced ninja; he can feel the prickle of being actively not looked at. 

The confirmation isn’t a surprise, exactly. Tenzō had already heard a similar outline from Bat, already known that Crow, ever a realist, doubted the good news enough to ask better proof than Kakashi-senpai’s own word. 

Still, it’s a deeper relief than he expected to hear audible evidence that Tsunade-sama cares about Kakashi-senpai. That’s not the tone of a Hokage to her weapon; it’s much closer to a medic scolding an unruly patient; but the odd affectionate use of _brat_ — Tenzō had almost forgotten that Tsunade-sama had known Kakashi-senpai before she left Konoha. 

He trusts Tsunade-sama with the village, of course he does, she is his Hokage and the best he’s yet served under. It’s a different thing entirely to trust her with Kakashi-senpai. 

Maybe he can, after all. 

“If anyone has other questions about Hatake’s situation, I’ll accept them after the meeting.” The Hokage must know how deep an impact Wolf-senpai has had on her special forces. 

Across the room Crow’s fingers tap a shielded question: _backup needed?_ Tenzō flicks a negative. 

He appreciates the offer, but he knows how little Crow wants to draw attention. On this topic, Tenzō already has all the gossip attached to his name and he might as well ask the questions. 

Tsunade-sama dismisses them and with appropriate respect given most scatter — at least long enough to meet up again, fully stealthed, at ANBU headquarters. Traditionally, in order not to waste the Hokage’s time, the meeting continues where the ANBU captains can speak freely. 

Tenzō doesn’t move from his kneeling position, looking up at his Hokage, throat tight. 

“I thought you might have something to ask, Cat,” Tsunade-sama acknowledges his continued presence. Her mouth quirks in what looks like good humor. “Go ahead.” 

The concern in her voice earlier gives Tenzō some courage. He can’t afford to give Senju Tsunade any reason to decommission him, but he doesn’t think she will over this. Not when she has also worried about Kakashi-senpai. 

He swallows. “Does Jōnin Hatake’s improved health mean that you would consider reinstating ANBU Wolf?” 

The words are as neutral as he can make them when his entire being twists in knowledge of how terrible that would be. Kakashi-senpai is now, finally, free of the chakra drain that has dragged him toward death as long as Tenzō has known him. But putting Wolf-senpai in the intense secretive environment of ANBU missions again raises the chance that he’ll return to old habits, find some way to sacrifice himself for his team, and Tenzō won’t be there to drag him home anyway. 

Kakashi-senpai has more to lose, these days, but most of his connections are still to people with ANBU masks. Tenzō worries that Kakashi-senpai will believe that he needs to be in ANBU for the sake of his genin; that Tenzō is not enough to keep Hawk and Bat safe. 

“No,” Tsunade-sama answers with her characteristic bluntness. “I agree with you that it’s the wrong place for him.” 

The Hokage will have heard about Tenzō’s part in separating Wolf-senpai from ANBU years ago. “Yes, Tsunade-sama,” he murmurs in relief. 

She hesitates a moment. “If it makes you feel better, Cat, you should know he hasn’t asked for that.” 

Tenzō stalls briefly on the concept that Kakashi-senpai might not push to return to ANBU at every possible opportunity. 

Tsunade-sama presses one hand to her forehead and heaves a sigh. “The brat is also,” she grumbles, “one of my only options for a successor as Hokage.” 

Quite suddenly, Tenzō chokes on an innocent breath of air. 

The current Hokage chuckles at his reaction and waves a hand in the air, marking off a list. “Naruto’s too young. Jiraiya and Asuma would probably flee the village before they’d put on the hat. Konoha can’t go to war with no acceptable candidates to lead in case of emergency.” 

Tenzō absolutely agrees that neither Danzō Shimura nor Orochimaru should ever be counted among acceptable candidates for Hokage. Does that really leave Kakashi-senpai as the only option? Tenzō can’t help but think that Kakashi-senpai would also run. Maybe Tsunade-sama isn’t planning to warn him. 

“Letting Hatake vanish into ANBU won’t give him the reputation Konoha needs him to have.” Tsunade-sama offers a smile full of sympathy to Tenzō’s baffled silence, though Tenzō doubts how sincere it can be. “I don’t want this in the gossip chains, but I know you’ve been worried over him a long time. You deserve to hear my reasons.” 

“Thank you, Tsunade-sama,” Tenzō manages, faintly, his head spinning. 

“Though if you wanted to leave ANBU yourself and get a more public reputation, I wouldn’t object,” Tsunade-sama muses aloud. “He probably wouldn’t mind supporting you for the stupid hat.” 

That had to be a bad joke. Surely. “No, Tsunade-sama!” Tenzō yelps his denial much too fast for either protocol or manners. 

The Hokage offers him a strange open expression, half a nod and half a smile, head tilted in something like sad amusement. “No one who would be any good at it actually wants the position,” she says. “We’ll just have to hope that Naruto’s still fool enough to take the job after he’s learned enough to do it.” 

Tenzō isn’t sure how to interpret any of that but he sees no censure in her eyes. Good. After so many shocks in a row, the Hokage’s disapproval might give him a heart attack with no need for Tsunade-sama to trouble herself about orders. “Yes, Tsunade-sama,” is the safest answer he can coax from his stunned brain. 

Her smile looks a little wider, with fewer sharp edges. “Unless you have more questions right now, you may go, Cat. If you think of others, the next meeting is soon enough.” 

After offering all the signals of deep respect, Tenzō flees from the Tower. He tries not to think of it as making a strategic retreat from overwhelming force. It probably isn’t appropriate to describe Tsunade-sama as an opponent. 

His thoughts race faster than his leaping feet. 

Does Tsunade-sama really intend to call Kakashi-senpai a Hokage candidate? 

On reflection, although considering the idea makes Tenzō even more concerned over his senpai’s reaction to being in that position than being in ANBU, he wouldn’t be afraid that Konoha would fall apart in civil war or go undefended. Putting the village ahead of any individual shinobi, he supposes that does make Kakashi-senpai a better choice than most. 

And it wouldn’t have to be a lifetime appointment, if Kakashi-senpai trains any of his students up to his own standard fast enough. Tsunade-sama might have been honest about that. 

If the Hokage had been serious about Kakashi-senpai as a possible successor, then her offer to Tenzō was probably a test. 

Both Danzō and Orochimaru in their turn had wanted to be Hokage and brought harm to Konoha in the desire to hold the power they were denied. It makes sense if Tsunade-sama felt a need to check whether Tenzō, created by Orochimaru, trained by Danzō, would try to undermine Kakashi-senpai. 

A test, but one he had passed. Even in Tenzō’s most cynical turn of mind he can’t see Tsunade-sama’s words as any kind of condemnation. 

He breathes in, forcing shaky hands to composure. 

The moment Tenzō arrives inside ANBU headquarters, Crow steps in and takes a position at Tenzō’s back. It’s always difficult to hide from Crow how unsettled Tenzō feels. 

_Update?_ Crow signs, bland for the less than private setting, but clear in his concern. 

_Status confirmed healthy,_ Tenzō responds first. He will need to sort out which parts of that strange conversation he can actually tell Crow later, but he doesn’t want his own reactions to make the older captain worry about the wrong thing. _No mask._ It’s the quickest way to reassure Crow that Tsunade-sama won’t let Kakashi-senpai back into ANBU. 

Crow doesn’t make any betraying motion, but Tenzō can hear his slow relieved exhale. 

Of everyone now in ANBU, Tenzō and Crow are the ones who have known Kakashi-senpai longest. Wolf-senpai is a legend and an inspiration in ANBU folklore, but Crow and Tenzō know the pain that legend cost, carried that legend home bleeding. 

Whatever Wolf-senpai might give to Konoha, Kakashi-senpai and anyone who cared about him would have to pay for. 

Tenzō doesn’t know if appointing his senpai as Hokage would be any safer, but at least Kakashi-senpai would have more trouble hiding the places where he needs help. With Tenzō and Crow and his students to support him and recruit experienced shinobi to make a dent in the paperwork, he might survive a few years. Kakashi-senpai has always been better at inspiring loyalty than he thinks he is. 

He must take a little too long to think this, because Crow taps him once on the arm. _Your status?_ the older captain signs with the crisp motion that usually implies insistence. 

Confused; Tenzō might never feel less confused about this; but it’s not terrible. It’s okay. Tsunade-sama seems to think he’s of some use to her and to Kakashi-senpai, which is a good sign for his future of not being an experimental subject. _All clear,_ he assures Crow, and manages to mean it.


End file.
